Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to radio communications, and more particularly to techniques for communicating data with use of first and second radio frequency (RF) transceiver modules of a mobile communication device.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices configured to operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like may communicate in wireless local area networks (WLANs). Such mobile devices may also include a co-located, low-power, radio operative in accordance with BLUETOOTH® standards. BLUETOOTH® is a registered trademark of Bluetooth SIG, Inc.
Interference resulting from inquiry or paging communication functions of the BLUETOOTH® radio for discovery may have a negative impact on WLAN communication functions, such as a voice telephony function. Other networks and environments may experience the same or similar problems.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and other related deficiencies of the prior art.